


When You Say Nothing At All

by Milesupshur47



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), One Shot, Romance, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: A short one shot of an alternate take on how Judy and Nick...well.





	When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> This is separate from my "Perfect Space" series.

I wrote this for the wonderful Sprinkah! Follow him here.

https://sprinkah.tumblr.com

\---

Something between them had broken. It wasn't their friendship, or their partnership, nor was it their patience (though with how Judy stood now, she felt that that was entirely possible).

Every time he dumped another vixen so quickly, so soon, Judy couldn't help but feel like he was waiting for her, waiting for that dumb bunny to finally make a decision on them. And each time Judy went home, her mind running inside her head debating the ins and outs of what she was thinking of doing. Each time she agonized over his smile, and the perfect curve of his ears, the brilliant green of his eyes...until soon Judy felt a different kind of itch and was whispering his name to herself as she quenched the fire between her legs. The next day she would come to work and look at him with serious eyes still debating, and just as her lips would part to say something, she stopped. 

Four times now, Nick had thought when he took the long walk back to his home. He didn't blame her. He couldn't blame her if he tried. He loved that bunny. Not as a friend but as something more. He tried to drown out the thoughts, “that's your partner for God’s sake”, “she's a bunny and you're a fox”, “it'll never work”. The fox figured he needed to work it out of his system, so much so that his phone was nearly ringing off the hook with attempts from admirers. But each and every time, he would sit across from them and they would talk about their lives and how wonderful they all were, and Nick could see how beautiful they all were...none were as wonderful or as beautiful as her. None of them were Judy Hopps.

And so he would smile and shake their paws after every night out and they would know they weren't going to see his pretty tail again. And that all led to him walking home, alone, with dark clouds rumbling over him. Literally.

A speck of water plipped on his nose and Nick chose to hurry home. No use in fighting a cold on the weekend. By the time he had arrived at his apartment the rain had begun and Nick in all of his craftiness and wit had only just eluded its wetness.

Home was fine enough, and everything was routine: he stripped off his blues, slipped into something more comfortable, and plopped down on the couch for some quiet television. He was just getting through the latest season of his favorite medical drama, again, when there was a knock on his door.

Nick hadn't expected any visitors so late on the day, nor had he expected that visitor to be one Judy Hopps, cold and soaking from the rain. When she saw him her eyes widened for brief moment before they were suddenly steeled. Her paws clenched at her side as her heel dug into the floor.

“Carrots? What're you-”

He was stopped by the sudden leap and lightning fast press of rabbit lips to his muzzle. It was fast, faster than what his senses could perceive, and this was Judy Hopps; perhaps the fastest of any officer on the force. Now, she used that speed to unwind her heart strings, to finally stop dancing around the twisting chords of what sang in her soul. And it was like dipping her toe in a pool. It helped, helped to tell her how much more she wanted to slip in, how she longed to simply dive into him and give all of herself to the fox. This would do for now.

Judy lingered for a moment, long enough so that the peck had turned into something deeper, deeper than what any mammal could laughably play off as “between friends”. No, by the time she had pulled her lips away from Nick’s and finally broke for air seconds had already passed. Five blissful seconds. And almost on cue that fire returned to Judy in the form of a few sparkling embers.

She breathed out, her eyes closed but for a moment longer before she settled herself on her heels and even dared to lay eyes upon him again. When she did, Judy was treated to the image of a fox, his lips still curled slightly outwards as they searched for their partners who was there for but a moment before they had disappeared once more. His eyes were lidded when Nick wiggled his mouth, testing the sensation there as if her touch had been the briefest, and yet sweetest of dreams. He opened his eyes to see the bunny, his bunny, staring up at him expectantly, her own amethyst gems filled with reluctance more than anything.

The fox tried to remember how his voice worked.

“I…”

Judy faltered, her body slouching when he could not form the words.

“You don't feel the same,” she spoke as her eyes fell. She crossed her arms in a vain attempt to hide herself. “I'm sorry. I'll put in a request for transfer immediately.”

Nick quickly shook his head, but his voice still failed him. Judy turned to walk out the door.

“I guess I really am just a dumb bunny,” she tried to play off but inside she was breaking.

She was stopped when a paw shot to her wrist. She looked to it, then to the fox it belonged to, her eyes having moved from reluctance to sadness in such a short term and now into confusion.

Nick shook his head again and cracked a sad smile. His mouth moved but nothing came out still, so he thought of what Judy would do, and he tried that.

His grip softened and tugged her back to him till their bodies were pressed gently against each other. Nick's arms crossed behind the small of her back so as not to let her get any other bright ideas. Her paws pressed against his chest, and when Judy looked up at him and the light finally glimmered back behind the violets Nick had longed to see this close for god knows how long, that was when Nick made his move and returned the kiss.

It was different than her attempt at a surprise attack, than trying to gloss over it so she could quickly get her answer to the question that had tormented her at night. When he kissed her, Judy felt the touch of his lips and how they parted slightly to nibble on hers. She felt his arms uncross so that one paw could rest on her waist and the other could cradle her head. And she felt that twinge in her heart go from a vile twist of rusty wire into a symphony of song that made the young rabbit want to sing.

In a manner of speaking, she did. When his touch moved from her waist to caress her cheek Judy hummed into his mouth and she felt the attentive touch of Nick’s exploring lips turn into a smile before they returned to taste her more. Judy's arms had moved to snake up his back, her fingers curling into the musculature she could feel even through his shirt and fur, and she smoothed over every crease in the fabric so she could memorize each and every inch of his body.

Nick broke for air only to see Judy pull him back, confused as why he had halted the moment for even for as little time as he did. She pulled his muzzle back to hers and kissed harder, pushing past his lips to slip her tongue inside. Nick grunted and stepped back with the bunny still in his arms, quietly shutting the door and moving till they hit the wall opposite. Judy pressed her advantage now, her tongue beginning to taste more eagerly and feeling its way over his, coaxing the slick appendage to move past her lips and into her mouth. Nick obliged and tasted her in a way he had only dreamed of while she pushed him against the wall.

With nowhere to go Nick’s paws slid down her sides, feeling her curves all the way to her hips. She rocked against him, struggling to reciprocate each and every touch as he made it, her body screaming for him to do the same and more. She wanted him to touch her more intimately, to feel him inside and out. She needed him.

Nick pulled back and rested his head against the wall, his muzzle out of range of Judy’s weaponized lips. She was going to kill him if he didn't breathe. 

The bunny in question looked up at him, her eyes blazing with considerably more fire than when she had first arrived not minutes ago. Had it been minutes? It felt like an eternity with her mouth wrapped around his.

He looked to her, then to the bedroom door down the way, then back to her, then to his pants where a part of him begged for the sweet release from cloth, then back to Judy again.

“You're, uh,” he gulped back sliding his paws up her side, trying to keep them from finding hold somewhere more sensual, “you're going to catch a cold if we don't get you out of those clothes.”

Judy's eyes widened and she looked down at his own form, sullied from their embrace, and also lower where the bulge in his pants had begun to swell. Her eyes met his again and she nodded eagerly.

“Yeah. Yours too.”

“Okay.” He gulped again. “I'll show you to the bedroom then?”

“Yeah.” Judy let her paws fall from his body. Nick responded by taking her paw, his touch still warm from their impromptu tussle, and entwining his fingers in her before he led her to the bedroom.

That had been moments ago, and now they were stood before each other, stark naked and in Nick’s bedroom, drinking each other in, each deathly afraid of what the other was thinking, contemplating the moment. 

The passion was there, broiling just beneath the surface, but the monumental step that laid before them was a tall one indeed. Everything was laid bare, least of all their bodies, even as Judy’s sex glistened in the low light and Nick's body stood at attention. All of Nick's body.

The door was open, ready to be traversed; each had opened it for the other, but now they both needed to step through.

Judy spoke up, her eyes periodically falling from his eyes to the stiff redness that pointed up at her, and then raising back to meet emerald once more.

“Is this too fast? Are we making a mistake here?”

He looked to the side, his eyes faltering but his smile never did. Nick understood where she was coming from. They were partners, hell they were best friends. If this didn't work out it didn't only spell potential disaster for their careers, but also for the anchors they had planted with each other. Nick was important to her, he knew that. And Judy meant the world to him. They both knew what they wanted from the other, how much they wanted to give and to take from one another. 

Judy knew this most of all. She had come to see the fox in a different light long ago, soon after they had joined the force and became best friends. She hadn't seen him as a snarky, former con artist for long once he started helping her find a better place to live, or when they spent the weekends watching old movies, or meeting for lunch amidst even the most hectic of days. He wasn't snarky, he was charming. He wasn't sharp looking, he was handsome. He wasn't searching for approval, he was kind and beloved friend. Or hopefully, Judy thought, maybe more.

It must've been more considering the situation they found themselves in now.

“I can't tell you if this is wrong, Judy. Only you can do that for yourself. What I can tell you is that I will never hurt you. I will never betray your trust. I will always be there for you. Even if you decide to walk out that door right now, I will still be here for you.”

She smiled, looking away for a moment only to come back and find that he had moved dangerously close to her. In that moment her breathing hitched, her ears fell, and her eyes were glued to his entrancing form. The rest of the world soon faded out till it was just them standing before each other, his paw lifting under her chin to better see her eyes, those eyes that haunted him even in the darkest of nights.

“What I can tell you is that I know what I want,” he said letting his face fall serious. “I want you to be with me every night of every day. To be there when I wake up in the morning so I can see your beautiful face. I want to be able to make you laugh at my stupid jokes, to see the truth of your smile behind your eyes.”

Judy let out another quiet breath when he said his next words, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

“And right now, I want nothing more than to kiss you again. If you'll let me.”

The feeling returned and Judy stepped through the door into his waiting arms.

This wasn't a mistake. How could it be?

\---


End file.
